


Bugger

by fivekets (gimmetheagustd)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmetheagustd/pseuds/fivekets
Summary: Written in 2004 as a gift to an LJ friend; holy crap I am so old.





	Bugger

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004 as a gift to an LJ friend; holy crap I am so old.

“Bugger!”

Ron turned, heading back into the portrait hole.

“What is it, Ron?” Hermione asked, exasperated. “We’ve got to go! It’s the third years’ first Hogsmeade weekend, and as Prefects we have to set a good example – which includes not being late!”

“I know, ‘Mione, I’ve just got to grab my coat from upstairs,” Ron called back.

“Ron, no!” she shouted after him, but he was already out of sight. 

Not thirty seconds later, a loud ‘thud’ came from upstairs.

“Bugger,” Hermione sighed.

“Bugger,” said Harry, looking at Ron’s unconscious form lying in the doorway.

“Precisely,” Draco smirked, and carried on.


End file.
